Seeking Solace
by ScratchFox
Summary: Jack just wants someone to acknowledge his existence, unfortunately for him the average everyday human doesn't know he's there. Sam is looking for an escape and some peace. Lucky for Jack, Sam isn't an average human. Perhaps they can find a friendship in one another. (one shots, no romance. Young!Sam)
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that popped into my head last night and I knew I had to write it out. This is my first fic for these two series (not my first fic on the site though) so if the characters seem a bit OOC, that is why. Enjoy!**

* * *

Unlike his brother and father, Sam wasn't particularly interested in the 'family business'. Of course he joined in on the hunts now that he was old enough, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. What he did enjoy was the company of his brother, but then there came the stress of how Dean would watch his every move. The elder sibling was a bit, well, over-protective. Sam knew that Dean felt that it was his job to watch over him, and that's what he was going to do. John was cautious on letting Sam do any dirty work or go on more dangerous hunts, but Dean used the argument that he was Sam's age when he began to get into the rougher and tougher jobs to vouch for his little brother. John finally relented and allowed the youngest to tag along more and more.

Sam could stand the hunts. He could endure the things that were thrown at him at such a young age. He just hoped one day he could be on his own.

They had stopped in a small town. Their dad said they would probably be here for two weeks, perhaps more. Another long hunt that was most likely for the demon, so this time Sam and Dean were to be left out.

_"But why dad? I can handle whatever is out there!" Dean protested as their dad packed the trunk of the impala with various supplies. _

_ "Dean, this is unlike anything we've hunted, and if it really is here, I can't risk you two being in danger. Take care of Sammy, don't let anyone in the room, and don't draw attention to yourselves." He slammed the trunk closed. Dean scowled, letting out a puff of hot breath into the chilly January air, knowing he couldn't disobey his father. He was just too loyal. _

_ Sam stole up his courage to ask what had been on his mind since they had arrived._

_ "Um, dad, since we're going to be here for a while, could I attend school?" Sam asked awkwardly. John stopped and looked down at his son, seeming to be weighing his options in his head. Finally, he sighed._

_ "Alright, just don't get into trouble. Like I said, stay low."_

Thinking back on how John had just up and left, it didn't really faze Sam at this point. When he was younger, he used to be bothered by it. Now, it seemed almost like second nature. Sam knew it wasn't right to leave two kids alone by their selves in motel rooms all the time. That had started to sink in when he started going to school more often and saw the interaction between the other students and their respective families. He couldn't help but feel jealous of them all. Most would complain about their normal lives; complain about how mundane it all was. Sam yearned for that life. He would give anything to have his family be an actual family with a house and neighbors and the silly little drama that occurred over ridiculous rumors.

It was sad that a twelve-year-old was discovering this himself.

"Look! It's snowing!"

He was brought out of his melancholy to flick his head up to look out the large windows that covered the right hand wall. Kids flocked from their seats, standing on their toes to lean over the radiators that lined the wall and gaze outside in awe. Sam followed, watching the soft flakes fall from the sky.

Sam had seen plenty of snow. He'd gone through mountains that were covered with it year round. The amazement and wonder seemed to fade, mostly because he'd never really gotten the chance to enjoy it, and it just seemed to slow them down from getting to where they needed to go. John never let the two out of the room when he was on hunts, and it was best not to disobey. Dean would have happily obliged, if he wasn't so terrified to go against his father's orders. His brother used to be more lenient, but there was no more time for fooling around since Sam was old enough to come along. Snow stopped being something he enjoyed years ago.

A lone figure caught his eye in the distance. He couldn't say why, but his eye seemed drawn to the boy (or what he assumed to be a boy) who was dancing through the town. Sam watched him in amusement for a few moments before the teacher told them to sit back in their seats. She gave them a simple promise. Behave and listen for the next two minutes, and she would allow them to play outside for the rest of class. Needless to say, it was a done deal, and two minutes later Sam and the rest of his classmates were out in the cold air, kicking up snow and having a great time.

The Winchester boy stood awkwardly to the side though, not really knowing whether or not to join the others. He shuddered as a cold breeze brushed his neck. The winter months were not his favorite time of year, that's for sure.

"Why are you standing all alone? You should be over there playing with the others." Sam flicked his eyes to look at the figure that had stopped to stand next to him. He was surprised to see the boy that he had seen moments before. He was taller than he thought, bearing a cobalt blue hoodie, tattered pants, and what looked to be a shepherd's staff made of knotted and gnarled wood. Most notable however was his starch white hair. Ignoring the odd sense in fashion, Sam didn't turn to acknowledge to teen, instead taking interest in his shoes which were gradually becoming soaked with water.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like I fit in." Sam replied. He jumped when the boy fell backward slightly as if pushed over, spluttering. If he had thought the teen was weird, he definitely had his suspicions now. Sam cocked an eyebrow at the odd boy as he pitched himself up with his staff. He gazed at Sam wide eyed, his light blue eyes shining.

"Y-You just talked to me?" Sam nodded slowly, slightly confused. "You can see me?" He asked. Sam nodded again. Relief seemed to spread through the teen's unusually pale face, so pale he was almost ghostly.

"For the longest time no one has been able to see me, or even hear me! It's like I was a ghost or something - and for a while I thought I was - but this. This is- this is just awesome!" He yelled, bringing Sam into a tight hug before dropping him. Sam swayed as he caught himself. Straightening his coat, he looked up at the teen.

"Trust me, you're no ghost. I've seen a lot of ghosts, and let's just say you're a bit too far on the happy side." Sam replied. The boy still seemed to be ecstatic, and Sam found himself becoming curious. "Who are you? What's your name?"

The teen straightened himself out and looked down at Sam.

"My name's Jack Frost." He smiled, extending a hand down to Sam. Sam's eyes widened slightly as he took Jack's hand.

"Sam, Sam Winchester." He sent back a warm grin. Sam knew he could get in trouble for befriending a supernatural being, but there was just something in the way Jack had acted and reacted to Sam that didn't present him as threatening. Odd? Yes. Killer? No. Sam was cautious though, he knew things could get deadly with the flip of a switch.

"But, if you can see me, then that means… You believe in me?" Jack asked.

"Well, other gods and goddesses exist, so I suppose the spirit of winter could too. But wait, people have to believe in you to see you?" Sam asked. This had never really happened before. Everything the Winchesters had gone against could easily be seen by anyone and everyone. So why did this not apply to Jack?

"Nope. It's been me and only me for a long time." Jack's face was downcast, and Sam felt truly sorry for the spirit. It must be a lonely life to live, all by yourself, where no one even realizes you're there.

"Enough about me though, what about you? You should be out there having some fun, not sitting here." Jack crouched next to Sam.

"I don't know, I don't really know anyone, and I don't know how to really ask to join so…" Sam said in embarrassment. Was he really this socially awkward with other kids?

"Oh, you just need to go have some fun. How about I help you?" Jack smirked, and before Sam knew it a snow ball was flying straight for one of his classmates where it landed clean on the back of their head.

"Who threw that?" The boy yelled, turning to spot Sam. Sam's eyes widened in realization and shock. He turned to look at Jack but the spirit was already gone. Sam braced himself as he was thrown into a snow battle. To be honest though, it was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

* * *

After school, Sam sat outside the building waiting for Dean to arrive to walk him back to the motel. It wasn't a far walk, but Dean didn't like his little brother being alone on the streets.

He heard a small thud next to him, and he turned his head to see Jack sitting cross legged next to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Jack asked, clearly pleased with his handiwork. Sam smiled.

"It went pretty good, though I was blamed for the bruise _you _left on the boy's head." He chuckled.

"See? What did I tell you? Just need to have a bit of fun, that's all. Though, there can be some minor bumps along the way."

"I guess you're right." Sam agreed. "Jack, I think I should thank you." Jack flicked his gaze to Sam.

"Why?"

"I think I was a little upset, just in general. I don't have the best life you know, but you gave me some time to take my mind off of it. So, thank you for that."

"You're welcome, Sammy Winchester." Jack ruffled Sam's shaggy brown hair.

"Hey!" He protested. "Don't call me Sammy!" He grumbled. Jack laughed, and soon Sam's voice joined as well. When they finally grew quiet, Sam smiled.

"Jack, can you stay for a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just… Can you stick around and hang out for a week or two?" Sam asked. Jack stopped for a moment, his mind seeming to be dwelling on something for a few moments.

"…Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**Should I continue? I have ideas, but I'm fine with leaving this as a one shot. If you'd like to see it continued please say so, and if you'd like to give ideas feel free. If I were to keep going, these would be small one shots (such as this).**

** Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Getting Closer

**Decided to continue! Thanks so much to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed. Honestly, I didn't expect so many to like it, so you have no idea how happy it makes me feel. So again, thank you everyone.**

** I didn't exactly have a big idea for what this chapter would be, but I felt it was necessary just to set where this story is going. Also, failed to mention this is pre-movie for RotG verse, sorry about that. **

* * *

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You mean they really exist? All of them?" Sam asked in wonder. Jack nodded in response. Sam's eyes lit up in a way that made Jack's heart swell with happiness.

"Hey, it's a lot to take in, I know." Sam seemed to be handling the news quite well though, but being exposed to the supernatural seemed to make the weird things a little less weird. This certainly wasn't an exception.

The two had become quite the duo over the past two weeks. Sam had gotten to know more about some of Jack's quirks – such as his control over ice and, more surprising, his strange ability to fly – and Jack listened as Sam talked about his life as a hunter-in-training. At the moment, the two were sitting beneath a tree. Recess lasted for twenty minutes, so Jack made it a part of his day to come visit Sam when he had free time. He didn't join Sam after school or in the motel though. Sam had warned Jack of his brother who was more of the 'shoot-first-ask-questions-later' kind of guy. After all, if Sam could see him that could very well mean Dean could as well. Jack understood, though he still would sit on the roof at night or right outside their window. He found the brothers' bickering amusing.

Jack found himself becoming jealous of Dean and Sam's relationship. He never had a family, heck he never really had a friend till Sam. A part of him wondered what it was like to have a sibling, and another longed for someone to call family. Sam didn't know how lucky he was. Jack wouldn't say Sam had the ideal life, not by any length, but Jack would give anything to have what Sam has.

"Well, Dean told me that Santa Claus and stuff like that didn't exist, guess he was wrong. I still find it kind of hard to believe though." Jack looked a bit solemn at this.

It got him thinking. If Sam found the Guardians hard to believe in, what would happen when Jack couldn't stick around anymore? Would Sam continue to believe? Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was scared. Scared of being alone again. He didn't want to go back to being invisible to the world.

"Jack? Are you okay? You look troubled." Sam said. Jack forced a small smile to his face. He shoved down the feeling of dread, knowing it was another thing for another time.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Tell you what, maybe one day I can take you to see them." Jack knew it was a stretch to actually have Sam _meet _one, since Jack wasn't exactly the Guardians' favorite immortal, but the two could certainly go see them at work, and possibly cause a bit of trouble.

"For real? Man, that sounds awesome." Sam paused, then seemed a bit downcast. "These two weeks went by pretty fast. My dad is going to be back soon, then we're going to be on the road again."

Jack knew what this meant. Unless if he followed along behind and risked the chance that the other Winchesters would not see him, the two would be parting ways fairly soon.

"What are you going to do Jack?" Sam asked. Jack was silent for a few moments.

"I can't follow along forever Sam, especially if you go south. Warm climates and I don't mix very well. I have places to be. Bringing the winter weather _is _my job after all. Other kids need some snow days too ya' know. I'll promise you one thing though."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll come visit every now and then. I'll try my best to catch up with you when I can." Jack suggested.

"Alright, but you better keep you better keep your promise." Sam replied, although he looked a bit sad.

"I will. Sam, I'll always be here for you, okay? Even if I'm not, well, here physically, got it? When I am, we'll have a blast." Sam smiled as he looked up at his friend.

"I'll be holding you to that promise." The two were brought out of their conversation when the teacher's whistle blew, signaling the end of recess. Sam sighed, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his pants. "I guess I'll see you sometime?" He smiled. Jack smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you around." Sam waved goodbye to the winter spirit and the two went their separate ways. The thought still lingered in Jack's mind though. He didn't want to see Sam go. He wasn't ready to return to solitude, even if it was only for a small time. There was the issue though that what if he stayed away for too long? What if Sam stopped believing while he was gone?

Sam's father had returned that night. It was a bit earlier than expected, just under two weeks. Dean was anxious to leave; Sam didn't share his brother's feelings. Their dad came back empty handed in terms of information on the demon. Apparently it was just some odd poltergeist that kept making what appeared to be omens crop up all over the city. It wouldn't have been so hard to handle if it weren't for the fact that the item the spirit was attached to kept getting passed around the townspeople.

Sam sat in the back seat of the impala as their dad packed the rest of the trunk with their bags. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement, and flicked his gaze over to see the now familiar figure of Jack Frost leaning against a stop sign, his staff held loosely in his right hand, his left resting in his hoodie pocket. Jack sent him a wave, which Sam returned. _I guess this is goodbye. _He was distracted suddenly when John plopped down in the driver's seat and slammed the door. By the time he looked back at the sign, Jack had vanished.

As they pulled out of the lot, Sam smiled as he saw that a light snow had begun to fall, and he knew that somewhere nearby Jack was giving Sam one last show before he left.

"Thanks Jack." Sam whispered to himself, not to be heard over the rock music playing on the stereo. Over the course of the two weeks, Sam had changed his mind. He really did love snow.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as the first, it was tougher to write since I didn't exactly know where I was going with it. Chapters after this should not be as connected as these two chapters are. Anyway, I'm probably going to update weekly or bi-weekly, depends on what ideas I have. If anyone has suggestions, please feel free to tell me, whether it be what you would like to see, etc etc. **


	3. Fun and Games

**Sorry for such a late update! I meant to get one out before/on Christmas, but presents and Christmas and tv shows got in the way. **

**anyway, without further ado, I bring you all the next chapter.**

* * *

Jack made it in his best interest to keep his friend occupied while John and Dean were on the easier hunts. Sam still wasn't considered old enough to wield a knife, or shoot a gun, so John kept his youngest son out of the mix, but he was considered old enough to handle himself for a night or two. The more dangerous missions John carried out himself so that Dean could care for his brother.

The longer, more dangerous ones Jack would find himself staying for a while with Sam, but they would mostly chat when they would get the chance. Sometimes Sam managed to get out of their safe house or hotel room for a while and away from Dean, and then Jack would take Sam out for some fun.

At one point, Jack got Sam to go to a movie with him. It was an old adventure flick, and the two had enjoyed it, though at one point someone sat right through his white haired friend. Sam knew it was a touchy subject, but he couldn't help but laugh. He asked politely for the person to move of course, using some silly excuse that his mom was in the bathroom. Luckily the guy had believed him.

Jack threatened to put ice down his pants if mentioned it again, and Sam knew Jack wasn't joking.

It was the easy hunts where Jack would stop by to stay for just the day or night, and then the two would get into all kinds of trouble with the short time they had. Sam didn't even know he had a side that loved mischief, but Jack certainly brought it out of him.

Pranks were almost second nature now, under the guidance of Jack Frost.

One of their favorite past-times, though admittedly simple, was the classic game of ding-dong-ditch. There wasn't much to do in a motel room, so the two would take their games outside. Jack had suggested it, and though Sam was skeptical and found it a bit rude at first, he decided to give it a try.

"Think of it as training for quick reflexes and reaction times." Jack smirked, trying to win the young Winchester over. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to bring hunting into it to try and convince me."

"It was reassurance."

Sam scoffed.

The two approached the victim's door (the one at the far end of the lot next to the dirty trash cans and threateningly dark alley; which even Sam had to admit most of the monsters they hunted would be a bit cautious when entering). Sam steeled himself, preparing to run at the moment's notice. Jack smirked and casually lifted the knocker. The bronze against the plaque resounded throughout the lot, and Sam felt his heart jump into his throat as he leapt off his mark and rounded the corner, hiding behind a few bins.

Sam was surprised to see Jack follow, sliding to sit next to him in the alley, his breath clouding in the air as he panted.

He was about to question Jack when the boy raised a finger to his mouth and shushed him. Sam sat back indignantly and waited with baited breath as the resident of the room the two had ambushed pulled open the door. After a moment of calling out a series of 'hellos' the person grumbled a few choice words and stepped back inside.

Sam and Jack let out a sigh of relief, the brunette sharing a smile with his friend.

"Why did you run too?" Sam asked.

"Where's the fun in not playing along? They might not be able to see me, but I can still have fun. You shouldn't be sitting here by yourself either." Sam grinned, and the two just sat for a bit, enjoying the moment.

Jack had to leave again though. The Winchesters had finished business in that area and were moving on the next day. Sam didn't worry though: he knew he'd see his friend soon.

* * *

**I realize a lot of people want adult!Winchesters. Do not worry! I will be getting there after I finish the chapters that I want to get written with the young!Winchesters.**

**I have also thought long and hard about the fact of whether or not John and Dean can see Jack, and I think I may have come to a conclusion. **

**Also, I would like to say a major thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all, honestly. Thank you all for your amazing ideas as well, I have been taking a lot of them into serious consideration. Until next time!**


	4. Inclemency

**Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to take such a long time ._. No I am not giving up on this fic!**

**In other news, took a trip down to DC for katsucon on Saturday! It was so much fun ^^ Funnily enough, I was dressed as Jack Frost and another friend was Castiel. **

**Anyway, onto the fic!**

* * *

The storm was a freak of nature, and that's what led the Winchesters to it. Of course a snow storm in the north east was nothing unnatural, but in the middle of June? Something strange had to be going down. John suspected maybe a god or goddess, but Sam also had his suspicions, and his were what worried him most.

Sam was afraid that Jack had something to do with it. He hadn't seen his friend in about a month, and the fact that he hadn't shown up by then was a bit disheartening. What he was most concerned for was, if it really is him, what will happen to him if his dad runs into him. The scenario was likely not to be a good one in any way shape or form, and he didn't want to see his friend hurt, or God forbid _killed._

That's what put him out in the very heart of the storm, the middle of the mountains in Pennsylvania, settled down on the side of the road. Sam hadn't seen a single car since about an hour ago when they first entered the state, and he could see why. The storm had hit so suddenly it left many unprepared. One would be insane to drive around out in a storm like this. The Winchesters just happened to fit that description though.

So here they are, parked on the side of the road getting ready to go search for whatever is causing the ruckus. The family had determined the center to be a small forest outside an even smaller town. John had estimated that the forest was not very big, probably a mile long at the largest. Whatever was hiding inside shouldn't be too hard to locate. With that, they set off.

Meanwhile, Sam kept a sharp eye out through the trees though it was difficult. The snow falling around them was so thick that Sam could hardly make out the trees ahead of them, but that didn't stop him from catching a flicker of movement to his right which made his heart leap. About thirty minutes into the trek with nothing notable, Sam was ready to give up, but his hope was restored as he whipped his head to the right. Sure enough, he saw a blue shape disappear into the void of white, the snow and wind seeming to bend and whirl around it. _It has to be him._

Glancing back at his dad and brother, he made sure neither was looking before he trudged off in the direction he saw the blue form go. Steadily, he made his way after the shape. _It has to be him, I just know it._ His heart was beating at a mile a minute as he tried to catch up. Finally, he found himself standing on a dirt path, only a light dusting of flakes coating the ground. Ahead to the left the path opened up to a small clearing. Sam followed it this way and stopped when he got a good look at the scenery.

In the center stood a small gazebo, its wood old and creaking in the harsh wind. Sam was surprised the whole thing didn't blow over. Snow piled high atop the roof, and above that sat the familiar form of Jack Frost.

The boy was turned away from Sam, his hood up and his shepherd's staff lying on his lap. Sam cautiously approached the gazebo, confusion and worry clouding his thoughts. When he got close enough, he attempted to get his friend's attention.

"Jack! Jack Frost! You hear me up there?" Sam yelled. Jack sat up in acknowledgement, and Sam was somewhat surprised he heard him over the roaring wind. Jack flicked his head around, trying to pinpoint the source of the yell till his eyes landed on Sam. His eyes widened, and he jumped up and floated down from the roof to meet his friend.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, worried. The snow and wind was no longer buffeting the two anymore. Instead it seemed to flow around them in a strong current or like a bubble of calm. Sam was happy he didn't have to yell.

"I could ask you the same question." Sam replied, his friend's worry mirrored in his own countenance. "A snow storm in the middle of June? Something's wrong Jack." Jack sighed, and if Sam didn't know any better it looked like Jack was deflated in spirit, his usual joy and mischievous attitude nowhere to be found.

"It's hard to explain, I'm just… depressed I guess you could say, though that's not the exact word I'd describe it as." Jack said.

"Well, you've always consoled me when I've had hard times, so I guess I should do the same for you. Whatever is wrong, you can talk to me." Sam offered. Jack gave him a slight smile.

"An… acquaintance, I guess you can call him that, said some cruel remarks to me, and I guess I got worked up. It wasn't just some petty fighting either, I said some things I regret and he said some things I _hope _he regrets and that was that. I really shouldn't have let my emotions get out of hand like this." Sam could feel the wind around them subside a bit as Jack lamented.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have, especially since it caught my dad's attention. Hopefully he doesn't come this way." Sam said. Jack nodded.

"I wouldn't want to get shot at, that would make my day a whole lot worse." He chuckled.

"Speaking of which, they've probably noticed I'm missing by now, I should really get back to them."

"Do you know where they are?" Jack asked.

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Jack sighed. Sam nodded. Suddenly Jack put two and two together. "Wait you're saying you left them carelessly in the middle of a blizzard? Sam, are you insane? You could have died if you didn't find me!" Jack scolded him.

"Well, I saw you pass by so I knew you were here, but I guess I should have thought this through a little better…" Sam said feeling guilty.

"Yeah, you think?" There was a moment of silence before Sam made a suggestion.

"I guess I could just wait for them at the impala, they'll have to go back there at some point." Jack sighed.

"Sounds like the best plan for now. Which way is the impala?"

"Well I came from that path over there, but from there I don't really know. Do you know how to get back to the road?" Sam asked.

"I'll have to go check. I'll be back in a few minutes, just hang tight okay?" With that, Jack took off into the wind.

* * *

Dean was on the verge of freaking out, but that would be a very un-Dean-like thing for him to do, so he tried his best to remain calm.

When the two had finally noticed Sam missing behind them, Dean's heart had dropped. Immediately his father told him that they had to turn back, and Dean quickly agreed. His heart raced as they retraced their steps. The new snow had completely covered their old footsteps by now, so the two felt at a loss on how to track the missing Winchester.

"Sam's smart, wherever he is he'll know to get back to the impala to find us." John said. Dean nodded, though he was barely acknowledging anything around him. Even the biting chill of the storm no longer fazed him. All he could think about was how his brother was missing and it was his fault. It was his fault he wasn't paying attention. It was his fault Sam was probably in danger as well as lost somewhere. He could never forgive himself if something happened to him and he was responsible.

The trip back to the impala seemed like only a moment, though Dean knew it had to be much longer. His mind was so preoccupied, so worried and anxious, that he started to lose his sense of time and place. One moment he was in forest clearing, another he was blinking in surprise as the two walked down the small slope to where the impala was waiting, now covered in a few inches of snow. Dean's breath hitched in his throat.

"He's not here." He could feel his heart skip a beat and a heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach. Not a moment later John made a decision.

"You wait here, get the car heated and ready and watch to see if he comes. I'll head back and see if I cross paths with him."

"But dad I-."

"No buts! I need you to wait here in case he comes back." Dean turned his head away to face the ground in guilt, but brought his eyes back up when a firm hand grasped his shoulder. "Don't put this all on yourself, it was _both _of us that were careless. We will find him, I'm sure of it. Now then, call me if anything happens." Dean nodded in response before unlocking the impala and climbing inside. Though he was out of the wind, the car was still frigid. He jammed the key in the ignition and turned it, the car coming to life with a rumble. With Sam weighing heavily in his mind he sat and waited, watching out the window in anticipation and worry.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack to locate the car parked on the side of the road, and, as soon as he did, he redirected the wind to take him back to Sam. He memorized the fastest route back as he went, and soon had a plan on how to get his friend back to his family. He quickly, yet carefully, touched down in the clearing.

"Sam!" He called through the inclement weather. "I found it! I can take you back now! Sam?" He yelled out. He was slightly worried when he initially didn't hear his friend call back to him, and with hurried steps and a few gliding leaps through the air he was in the gazebo. Off to his right sat Sam, huddled in the fetal position trying to keep himself warm, though Jack knew he wasn't faring well. "Sam? Sam are you okay?"

"I-It's c-cold. C-can't f-feel my t-toes." He replied slowly, his large shivers breaking up his words.

"Can you stand up? I found a way back to your brother." He said, crouching down. Sam nodded weakly and Jack offered him a hand. Sam took it and Jack gently lifted the boy off the ground. Upon removing contact, Sam's knees buckled and Jack's heart raced as he stooped to catch him. He knew that the freezing weather was starting to take its toll on Sam, and if he didn't get him to safety soon hypothermia would set in. But Jack was determined. He _would _get Sam out of there, he promised.

"C'mon, I'm going to get you back to your brother."

"But how? I c-can't walk a-all the way t-there." Sam replied.

"That's why I'm going to carry you." Without another word and before Sam could protest, Jack swept Sam's feet out from under him and caught the Winchester underneath his back as he fell, grabbing his feet as he did so. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you freeze out here." He offered Sam a smile and the boy answered him with a weak one of his own. Determined, Jack set off into the forest.

The winter spirit began to bend the air around him, forcing the snow to flow around them like a protective bubble. Sam had closed his eyes about ten minutes ago, and now seemed to be somewhat asleep. Jack knew he must be tired, but falling asleep could be dangerous for him in this weather, so he tried to rouse him by talking or shaking him every now and then.

"Come on Sam, got to stay awake, can't leave me to do all the work, right?" Sam's eyes would flutter open, but after about a minute or so they would close, leaving Jack to wake him again. After about thirty minutes of trekking through the snow, the road finally was in view at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

Dean had been sitting for about ten minutes before he spotted something. Out in the white expanse, at the top of the hill, emerged a figure. It was an odd shape, and Dean squinted his eyes as his heart raced. It looked a bit tall to be his baby brother, but maybe the storm was screwing with his vision? As the figure came closer, he finally realized that it wasn't just one person, it was _two. _The shape walking toward him was unrecognizable, but the boy in his arms was certainly familiar.

_Sam!_

Dean shot out of the car, gun already out and at the ready, safety off. As the figure approached he could finally make out the finer details of the figure. He knew this teen wasn't natural, from his abnormal clothing (seriously, who could survive this weather in just bear feet, torn capris, and a hoodie?) to his startlingly white hair and pale skin. Dean raised his weapon, prepared to shoot.

"Put him down!" Dean shouted to the mysterious boy carrying his brother. The boy seemed completely shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly, though whether it was from the fact that Dean was aiming a gun at him or something else entirely he had no idea. The white haired teen set down Sam gently on the ground, then slowly rose up and lifted his hands in the air, his palms open. Dean followed every move he made with his pistol.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to get him home safely." The boy said calmly. Dean glared at the kid. Why should he trust him? Sam goes missing and suddenly this strange boy appears out of thin air carrying him.

"Likely story-." A soft voice from below him stops him in his tracks.

"D-Dean, no. He's only t-trying to help. I g-got lost and h-he helped me." Dean strode over quickly, squatting next to his brother. Relief washed over him as he noticed that Sam seemed to be perfectly fine with no injuries in sight. Still, he didn't let his guard down.

Dean turned back to the boy to see he had backed away a few paces, and sighed.

"I guess I should say thank you then, so thanks." He said curtly. "Come on Sam, let's get you warmed up." Dean looked back again at Sam's savior only to find empty air. He staggered for a moment, surprised by the sudden disappearance. He glanced around, trying to find the figure but eventually gave up as he helped his brother into the impala. After Sam was lying across the backseat safely wrapped in a blanket, Dean hopped in the front and pulled out his cell.

"Dad? Yeah, he came back, says he got lost. I think he may have a bit of frostbite, but other than that he's fine…" Dean ultimately decided to waive the idea of telling his dad about the boy, figuring it was no use at the moment. He'd save it for when they meet again.

* * *

**A quick note on Dean. I have been debating on who can see Jack and who cannot. I decided Dean should be able to see Jack, though Dean doesn't ****consciously realize who exactly he is talking to. **

**Hopefully I have made up for my absence with a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoyed ^^ more to come... whenever I get around to it...**

**Oh yes, thank you for the support this had been getting! I feel really honored to see such nice comments! Really, I love hearing what you all have to say, so please review if you have the time!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
